


we’re each other’s

by heyobsessions



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: “i love when you edit and you get like this,” he said.“like what?” dream said, and he was embarrassed by how breathy and light his voice came out.“you’re all...” sapnap said, “loopy. and like, soft and shit.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 876





	we’re each other’s

**Author's Note:**

> ROWWWWNFNHFSKKWJCJDJEJW
> 
> DREAMNAP IS SO GOOD

dream took off his headphones, his ears sore from wearing them for so long. he blinked quickly a few times, letting his eyes glaze over. looking away from his computer felt surreal, still seeing his editing software when he closed his eyes.

he pushed back his chair and stood up, his head spinning. he stretched his arms up and groaned, feeling his back crack, straining the sore muscles. he wandered out to the living room, feeling fuzzy.

sapnap was lying on the couch, almost like he was waiting for him. he was on his back, stretching across the length of the couch, on his phone.

without a word, dream settled down on top of him, hiding his face somewhere between sapnap’s armpit and the couch cushions. he let his weight sink into sapnap, worming his arms under to feel his back and the breadth of him.

sapnap put his phone down, one hand finding dream’s back, the other his hair. he scratched his fingers through the messy strands, carefully pulling out the tangles, and dream honestly thought he might start purring.

“you finally finish?” sapnap said, referring to the video dream had been working on for most of the day.

dream whined in response.

sapnap breathed a laugh out of his nose. “c’mere,” he said, twisting his body until they were on their sides, facing each other.

dream whined half heartedly at the movement, but he could feel himself blushing at how easily sapnap could move him around. he was taller, sure, but sapnap had the weight and muscle advantage.

sapnap put a hand on his waist, dragging it up and down his side. dream smiled and got a hand on the back of sapnap’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

they kissed soft and slow and familiar, well practiced after so long together. 

“ _mmmmm_ , dream,” sapnap teased through the kiss, his words buzzing against dream’s lips. “aren’t i a lucky lass?”

“shut _up_ ,” dream laughed, now trying to lick into sapnap’s mouth, but their laughter kept getting in the way.

sapnap noticed his struggle and of course, being the person he was, started actively dodging and weaving dream’s kiss attempts.

“ooh, try and get me, try and get me,” he taunted.

“oh my _god_ , sapnap, just let me—“ dream tried and failed again to kiss his boyfriend, instead getting his jaw. “—kiss you, why are you—“

sapnap broke him off, finally giving him a real kiss. dream sighed into it, and sapnap adjusted them again without breaking the kiss, getting himself halfway on top of dream.

he was pressed into the cushions, sapnap’s weight grounding and comforting. his arms wound around sapnap’s neck, idly playing with his hair.

after what felt like endless time just kissing each other, sapnap moved to his neck, kissing him wet and soft there. “i love when you edit and you get like this,” he said.

“like what?” dream said, and he was embarrassed by how breathy and light his voice came out.

“you’re all...” sapnap said, “loopy. and like, soft and shit.”

“okay,” dream said in a sarcastic voice.

“no!” sapnap said, popping his head up to look him in the eyes. dream got caught staring at his eyelashes, his flushed cheeks, his lips. “i’m serious, it’s so cute. it’s like you’re all mine.”

dream inhaled sharply, and he could practically hear george’s gags in the background. like usual, he ignored them, instead replying, “ _you’re_ all mine,” kissing sapnap again, just a solid press of their lips.

sapnap laid his head on his chest, and dream knew he was doing that embarrassing thing where he listened to dream’s heartbeat. “that’s the point,” he said, “we’re each other’s.”

dream bit the inside of his cheek, stifling a big smile. “you’re so cheesy,” he said, petting sapnap’s back.

they fell into silence, and dream didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until sapnap moved and he snapped back to reality, blinking up at where sapnap was now half upright above him.

sapnap smiled, fond, and stroked his cheek. “let’s get you to bed, huh?”

dream lifted his arms up and said in a small voice, half joking, “carry me?”

sapnap laughed, and he looked so happy, giddy, that dream wished he could take a picture, a screenshot of this moment.

“sure thing, baby,” he said, and without further warning got off the couch and grabbed dream in a bridal carry.

objections and jokes were in dream’s head, ready to be used, but he was just too tired. so he stayed quiet, letting his best friend carry him to their bed, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what happened to me i got possessed and had to write this
> 
> they are boyfriends : )


End file.
